


Cień w mroku

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: Kompletna fantazja. Jedynym ostrzeżeniem jest dystans do tego, co się tutaj dzieje.Loki jako męska prostytutka. Tony, jako... Tony.Tyle w temacie.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam problem z dzieleniem tego opowiadania na części, więc długość rozdziałów będzie naprawdę randomowa.  
> Miłego czytania.

                    Starł dłonią krew z kącika ust, starając się nie przejmować. Jak zawsze robić dobrą minę do niezbyt dobrej gry, właściwie był na przegranej pozycji, wiedział o tym od dawna, ale nie potrafił z tym nic zrobić. Powtarzając sobie w myślach, że to kiedyś się skończy, że jeszcze przez trochę musi być silny, że niedługo wyrwie się od takiego życia, wyszedł z pokoju. Upewnił się raz jeszcze, że cała suma pieniędzy spoczywa bezpiecznie w kieszeni jego spodni i spuszczając głowę, ruszył długim korytarzem, mijając kolejne pokoje hotelowe. Pozwolił, by włosy opadły mu na twarz, zasłaniając wszelkie małe skaleczenia, a przede wszystkim rozciętą wargę, która – jak doskonale czuł – wciąż lekko krwawiła, oraz siniaka pod okiem. Przywykł do tego, w końcu nie był to pierwszy raz i zapewne nie ostatni.  
                    Zszedł szybko schodami na parter, nie chciał korzystać z widny, wtedy było bardziej prawdopodobne, że kogoś spotka. Na schodach zawsze było mniej osób. Co prawda, niemal czuł na sobie podążające za każdym jego ruchem kamery, ale starał się je ignorować. Niemal wybiegł z budynku, nie zwracając uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenie recepcjonisty i odetchnął głęboko chłodnym powietrzem. Pod powiekami poczuł gorące łzy i pociągnął cicho nosem, próbując się opanować. Powoli ruszył przed siebie, starając się wmieszać w tłum, żeby nie ściągać na siebie niczyjej uwagi, bo tak było łatwiej.  
                    Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, patrząc przez okno i czekając na swoją zamówioną herbatę. Starał się ignorować ciekawe i wręcz natrętne spojrzenia ludzi, wpatrując się w to, co działo się za szybą. Kolejne postacie mijały go niewzruszone, a on niemal miał ochotę krzyczeć z powodu tego, co niedawno się stało. Zawsze się tak czuł, za każdy pieprzonym razem. Ale nie robił nic, jedynie siedział i podążał zielonymi oczami za kolejnymi ludźmi, którzy pojawiali się w jego polu widzenia, by zaraz zniknąć za rogiem. Zastanawiał się, jak mogą być tacy spokojni po tym, co właśnie się stało, jak mogli tak po prostu iść dalej, kiedy na ich oczach właśnie rozgrywała się niema tragedia, kiedy kawałek po kawałku po prostu rozpadał się. Każda taka sytuacja wyrywała kawałek jego, jego człowieczeństwa i uderzała z ogromną siłą, powodując kolejne pęknięcie w skorupie, jaką starał się wytworzyć. Teraz jedynie próbował sklejać ją kawałek po kawałku, ale fragmenty ani trochę do siebie nie pasowały. Zastanawiał się, jak ludzie mogli go tak po prostu mijać, nie potrafiąc nic odczytać z jego oczu, które zdawały się być jedynym żywym elementem w jego postaci. Jakim cudem nikt nie reagował?  
                    Z takimi myślami siedział spokojnie, nie robiąc właściwie nic, jakby i nic się nie stało. Chciał, żeby tak było i starał się to sobie wmówić. Chociaż jak na razie nie szło mu to wcale, to powtarzał sobie, że po kolejnym razie będzie lepiej, będzie łatwiej, nie będzie już tak bolało, nie będzie czuł upokorzenia, nie będzie się bał. Ale tak nie było nigdy. Nigdy nie było lepiej, nie było łatwiej, zawsze bolało, czuł upokorzenie i zawsze, za każdym razem tak cholernie się bał.  
                    Oderwał oczy od szyby w momencie, kiedy kelner postawił przed nim filiżankę herbaty. Podziękował skinieniem głowy, nie patrząc na mężczyznę. Zawsze po trudnym dniu przychodził w to miejsce. Chociaż było na dość uczęszczanej ulicy, to przychodziło tutaj mało osób. Zresztą wnętrze kawiarni było zaciemnione, jakby wiecznie była zamknięta, dlatego mógł znaleźć sobie dogodne miejsce, w którym nie rzucał się w oczy. I w którym mógł się uspokoić. Uspokoić swoje sumienie, swoje nerwy i szybko bijące serce. Oraz poczuć się nieco bardziej ludzki, niż w ostatnich godzinach.  
                    Po raz kolejny zastanowił się, czemu robi to wszystko. Odpowiedź przyszła od razu. Zawsze taka sama, bo zbyt często zadawał sobie to pytanie, doskonale znając na nie odpowiedź. Nie wiedział, czy teraz potrafiłby robić coś innego i chociaż nienawidził tego, co robił, to nie potrafił się przemóc, żeby coś z tym zrobić, żeby cokolwiek zmienić. Próbował też nienawidzić siebie samego, bo wydawało mu się, że wtedy będzie łatwiej, ale nie potrafił. Było mu siebie jedynie żal. Czuł się bezsilny i kompletnie bezradny. I będzie się tak czuł do momentu, w którym w końcu nie położy się we własnym łóżku i nie zaśnie. Przez ten krótki moment, kiedy będzie spał po prostu zapomni, by rano zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim na nowo.  
                    Przeniósł wzrok od razu na drzwi, kiedy te otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł mężczyzna. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie oderwał od niego swoich zielonych oczu. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy mężczyzna nie spojrzał na niego, wtedy od razu wbił spojrzenie w stojącą przed nim filiżankę. Nie zdążył mu się przyjrzeć dokładnie, widział go jedynie profilem, ale ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, żeby w głowie miał już podpasowany pod niego swój typ. Znał takich, jak on. Zawsze pewni siebie, uważający, że należy im się wszystko w zasięgu ich wzroku, a nawet dalej. Zachłanne, zapatrzone w siebie, egoistyczne dupki, dla których był czasem zmuszony pracować i robić te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, które mu rozkazywali. Nienawidził ich, co prawda może nie oni byli najgorsi, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to ich nienawidzić. To właśnie oni mieli najdziwniejsze zachcianki, które nie zawsze był gotowy spełniać. Jednak to nigdy nie miało znaczenia, dlatego robił to wszystko, próbując przenieść się myślami w jakieś inne miejsce, chociaż nie zawsze działało.  
                    Pozwolił sobie raz jeszcze unieść wzrok. Mężczyzna, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony czekał na swoje zamówienie tuż przy ladzie. Wciąż mógł go zobaczyć jedynie profilem, ale przesunął wzrokiem po całej jego sylwetce. Był coraz bardziej pewny, co do niego, rzadko mylił się w takich kwestiach, zbyt długo w tym siedział. O wiele za długo, w końcu miała to być jedynie chwila, która przeciągnęła się najpierw na kolejny miesiąc, a później na następny i jeszcze jeden, aż w końcu minął rok. A później kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny…  
                    Przełknął ślinę, kiedy na moment ich oczy się spotkały, ale nie opuścił wzroku, nie tym razem. Wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, zresztą mężczyzna zaraz i tak się odwrócił, żeby odebrać zamówioną wcześniej kawę. Przez krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że ten po prostu stąd wyjdzie, ale kiedy mężczyzna rozejrzał się, wyraźnie szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby usiąść, westchnął głośno. Zajął się swoją zimną już herbatą, upijając kilka łyków i zauważył jak mężczyzna usiadł zaledwie stolik dalej, w dodatku przodem do niego. Momentalnie odstawił filiżankę, starając się, by wyglądało to naturalnie i wbił spojrzenie w blat. Nie lubił czuć się obserwowany, a bardziej zaszczuty spojrzeniem, bo zazwyczaj tak się czuł. Jakby każdy, kto na niego patrzył, od razu go oceniał, albo wiedział o nim wszystko, o tym, co robił, skąd właśnie wracał i wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Zupełnie, jakby miał gdzieś przyczepioną kartkę z podanymi na ten temat informacjami, chociaż gdzieś podświadomie wiedział, że jedynie sobie to wszystko wmawia. Wiedział, co ludzie widzą, kiedy na niego patrzą. Obraz pobitego dzieciaka, nastolatka z patologicznej rodziny, nad którym znęca się któreś z rodziców. Albo chuligana, który wdaje się w bójki. Albo kolejnego nieszczęśnika, którego napadli na ulicach Nowego Jorku, takie rzeczy w końcu się zdarzały. On w sumie wiedział o tym najlepiej, nie raz w końcu był świadkiem takich rzeczy i zawsze, kiedy się działy, starał się trzymać od nich jak najdalej. Nie pakował się w kłopoty, chociaż te i tak zawsze świetnie odnajdywały do niego drogę, wręcz bezbłędnie. Może czasami miał większe szczęście, co do osoby, na którą natrafił, kiedy był w pracy. Ale zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej, a to, co było dzisiaj… wiedział, że i jutro go to czeka, został o tym poinformowany już na samym wejściu, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju hotelowego. I tym razem na nic zdała się wymówka, że jeszcze tylko trochę, jutro będzie lepiej, podczas, kiedy próbował udawać, że boli mniej, niż bolało w rzeczywistości.  
                    Westchnął cicho i pozwolił sobie unieść wzrok, ale zaraz szybko ponownie go opuścił, a później przeniósł na okno obok siebie. Mężczyzna patrzył wprost na niego i właściwie wcale się z tym nie krył. Drażniło go to, nienawidził, kiedy ktoś tak się na niego gapił, w ten nachalny, obdzierający z intymności sposób. Zbyt wiele razy widział podobne spojrzenia i zbyt wiele razy musiał je znosić i odwzajemniać.  
                    Dopił swoją herbatę i podniósł się z miejsca. Zapłacił już wcześniej, kiedy zamawiał, więc mógł spokojnie udać się do wyjścia. I tak też zrobił. Minął stolik przy którym siedział wgpaiający się w niego facet i wyszedł, kierując się w stronę swojego mieszkania.

                    Leżał bez ruchu, patrząc w ciemny sufit. Czuł się zmęczony, okropnie zmęczony. I wciąż bolało i wiedział, że do jutra nie przestanie. Będzie musiał to znieść. Nie pierwszy raz, ale wciąż nienawidził takich sytuacji. Nienawidził ich wszystkich, którzy nie patrzyli na niego, jak na człowieka, tylko jak na… Sam był sobie winien, przecież doskonale o tym wiedział. Miał to zmienić, miał to rzucić, przestać, ale… jak mógł to zrobić? Wciąż miał niespłacony dług i pewnie nie spłaci go jeszcze przez najbliższy rok. Tak przynajmniej wyliczył, chociaż nie uwzględnił dokładnie możliwości swojego ciała, więc było to tak plus minus kilka miesięcy. Może dwa lata, maksymalnie, nie więcej, tego był pewny. Chociaż to i tak o wiele za długo. No i… co zrobi później? Wciąż nie wiedział, wszystko wydawało się takie skomplikowane, świat legł mu w gruzach tak nagle i wciąż nie potrafił się pozbierać. Powinien się za czymś rozejrzeć, za jakąś normalną pracą, za czymś, gdzie nie będzie obawiał się już niczego z rzeczy, których bał się teraz. Z takimi myślami w końcu zasnął.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wcześniej wyleciało mi z głowy, żeby wspomnieć. Rozdziały będą pewnie co tydzień, czyli w środy. A przynajmniej taki jest zamysł, jak wyjdzie w praktyce - zobaczy się.  
> Miłego czytania. ^^  
> I przepraszam, że rozdział taki krótki, ale następny będzie o wiele dłuższy, a nie byłoby jak rozsądnie to rozdzielić. Wynagrodzę długość za tydzień, I promise.

                    Już od jakiegoś czasu przez szczelnie zasłonięte okna próbowało przebić się kilka promyków słońca, kiedy w końcu zadzwonił budzik. Telefon wygrał znaną mu melodię, której szczerze nienawidził, bo nie chodziło tylko o to, że musiał wcześnie wstać. To właściwie nie przeszkadzałoby mu aż tak bardzo, ale chodziło o to, z czym wiązało się nastanie poranka, a wraz z nim dźwięk budzika. Do czego prowadziło to wszystko. Wyciszył melodię i podniósł się do siadu, starając się rozbudzić jak najszybciej. Poczuł ból, idący błyskawicą przez cały jego kręgosłup, ale za wszelką cenę postanowił to zignorować. Wstał w końcu, a właściwie bardziej wyczołgał się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Miał godzinę na dotarcie do pracy, nie mógł się spóźnić.  
                    Stanął przed hotelem. Chociaż właściwie przez myśl przeszło mu, że właściciel musiał mieć znajomości, bo jemu samemu trudno było nazwać to miejsce hotelem. Nie było w nim nic, co mogło sprawić, że ktoś chciałby spędzić tutaj chociaż jedną noc. A wnętrze wcale nie wyglądało lepiej. Ale był tani i wciąż był to hotel.  
                    Wszedł do środka, nie musiał podchodzić do recepcji, swój klucz miał w kieszeni, więc skierował się do windy. Gdyby nie to, że wciąż bolało, to wybrałby schody, ale skoro miał okazję zaczerpnąć chwilowego postoju, w czasie, gdy winda zawiezie go na górę, to postanowił z tego skorzystać. Zresztą, wracając pewnie i tak wybierze schody, jakby chciał wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej, jakby czekanie na windę mogło go kosztować utratę cennych sekund.  
                    Wysiadł na odpowiednim piętrze i westchnął, idąc przez korytarz. Gdyby tylko mógł odwlekłby to w czasie, a najlepiej po prostu zawrócił i już nigdy więcej tutaj nie przychodził. Marzył o tym, by nagle przestać istnieć, by rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Jedyne osoby, które zauważyłyby jego zniknięcie i tak nic dla niego nie znaczyły, a właściwie nienawidził ich. Wszystko wtedy byłoby takie proste. Ale dla niego nigdy nic takie nie było. Kiedy wsuwał klucz i naciskał na klamkę, zastanawiał się, jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał iść pod górkę, nim ta się skończy i będzie mógł po prostu spaść w dół, w przepaść, bo zapewne dotąd zmierzał.

                    - Jutro o tej samej porze – rzucił wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, poprawiając krawat i przeglądając się w lustrze. – I liczę na większe zaangażowanie, to być może tym razem zasłużysz na napiwek.  
                    Kiwnął nieznacznie głową, zaciskając powieki i walcząc, by żadna z łez nie spłynęła mu po policzku. Oblizał dolną wargę, która ponownie krwawiła i poczuł, jak mężczyzna wpycha mu coś do ręki. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy, ale unikał kontaktu, jedynie wsunął pieniądze do kieszeni i skierował się do drzwi. Czuł, jak drży, miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozsypie, tutaj, w tej melinie, na oczach kogoś takiego. Wnętrzności miał nieprzyjemnie ściśnięte i walczył, by nie zwymiotować. Ale mimo tego nacisnął klamkę i wyszedł. Przemierzył dłużący się niemal w nieskończoność korytarz i zszedł schodami, by wreszcie opuścić to miejsce. Chłodne, jesienne powietrze sprawiło, że zaniósł się kaszlem, kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi hotelu. Ze spuszczoną głową wszedł w tłum i skierował się przed siebie. Nawet nie musiał myśleć, w jakim kierunku iść, nogi niosły go same.  
                    Wszedł do kawiarni i pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, nie był kelner, a mężczyzna, którego widział tutaj wczoraj. Ten sam, który tak nachalnie mu się przyglądał. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się wycofać, ale chyba po dzisiejszym dniu miał po prostu dosyć, więc jedynie wyminął go, kierując się do lady. Zamówił herbatę, płacąc od razu i z przyzwyczajenia zajął ten sam stolik, co zawsze, dopiero, kiedy usiadł, zdał sobie sprawę, że skazał się tym samym na dalsze obserwowanie. Postanowił to zignorować i jak zawsze wbić spojrzenie w okno, by błądzić wzrokiem za mijającymi kawiarnię ludźmi i marząc o tym, by nie istnieć.  
                    Minęło kilka minut, nim dostał swoje zamówienie. Podziękował skinieniem głowy i ułożył dłonie na ciepłej filiżance. Pomyślał o tym, że chciałby być z lodu i tak po prostu stopić się od gorąca, bijącego od napoju. Rozpuścić się, zostawiając po sobie jedynie kałużę.

                    Wpatrywał się w sufit, błagając, żeby ten ból ustąpił. Wiedział jednak, że tak się nie stanie, że jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej, a czekało go to samo. Może po jutrzejszym dniu zrobi sobie przerwę, chociaż jeden dzień. Ostatnio pracował cały czas, bite dwa tygodnie i wiedział, czuł, że to był jego limit. Tak, jeszcze tylko jutro i jeden dzień, no, może dwa, przerwy. Ale nie dłużej. Im więcej będzie pracował, tym szybciej to wszystko się skończy.  
                    Przekręcił się na brzuch, zaciskając z bólu palce na poduszce. Noc zapowiadała się na ciężką, ale kolejny dzień był jeszcze gorszy. Musiał odpocząć, by jutro móc funkcjonować. Być może tym razem uda mu się zdobyć napiwek…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, jak było obiecane, rozdział jest nieco dłuższy. Miłego czytania.

                    Dźwięk budzika wyrwał go z nieprzyjemnego snu. Chwilę wahał się, nim go wyłączył, ale w końcu melodia ucichła, a on podniósł się, sycząc z bólu. Jeszcze tylko dzisiaj, powiedział w myślach i chyba tylko dzięki temu znalazł siłę, by wstać, wziąć prysznic, ubrać się i wyjść.   
                    Tym razem nie zatrzymywał się, od razu wszedł do budynku i ruszył do windy. Musiał to przetrwać, jeszcze tylko dzisiaj. Tylko dzisiaj… Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że po tej przerwie koszmar rozpocznie się na nowo. Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, bo zniszczyłaby ona wszystko. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.  
                    Wysiadł z windy i od razu skierował się do pokoju, wyciągając po drodze klucz. Po chwili otworzył drzwi, starając się nie myśleć o niczym, albo o tym, że jutro już tego nie będzie. Uniósł wzrok, rozglądając się za swoim klientem, a jego oczy zatrzymały się w końcu na twarzy mężczyzny. Jednak nie było to oblicze, które musiał oglądać do tej pory, które widział w poprzednich dniach w wyrazie obrzydliwej, chorej przyjemności, kiedy…  
                    - Cześć – powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy wciąż nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, patrząc na jego twarz, na jego postać, przecież… – Zamknij drzwi i wejdź.  
                    Zrobił to, ale wykonał jedynie dwa kroki w jego kierunku, wciąż zastanawiając się o co tutaj chodzi. Pomylił pokoje? Nie, nie mógł. Klucz przecież pasował, zresztą… wiedział przecież, gdzie ma przyjść. A mimo tego, przed nim stał mężczyzna, którego w ostatnich dwóch dniach widział w kawiarni.  
                    - Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powiedział mężczyzna i posłał mu delikatny, ale ciepły uśmiech. – Nazywam się Tony, a ty jesteś…?  
                    - Loki – odpowiedział krótko, zastanawiając się, jak dokładnie zinterpretować wcześniejsze słowa mężczyzny. – Jesteś moim dzisiejszym klientem? Co chcesz, żebym dla ciebie zrobił? Nie krępuj się, jestem…  
                    - Nie, nie, nie – przerwał mu Tony, unosząc ręce i machając nimi, jakby odpędzał się od roju małych, natrętnych muszek. – Znaczy tak, jestem twoim klientem, ale…   
                    - Ale co? Masz jakąś dziwną fantazję? Fetysz, którego się wstydzisz? Spokojnie, jestem dyskretny i przygotowany na wszystko. – Nienawidził się za te słowa, zawsze czuł się taki… upokorzony.  
                    - Wow, niezły jesteś.   
                    - Chcesz mnie rozebrać, czy wolisz, żebym zrobił to sam? – zapytał, wciąż nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się właściwie dzieje. – Jeśli czujesz się niepewnie, to w barku znajdziesz coś, co nieco cię rozluźni. Możesz też włączyć muzykę, jeśli czujesz taką potrzebę, jest tutaj kilka płyt.   
                    - Alkohol brzmi nieźle, chociaż nie wiem, czy…   
                    Loki przez chwilę czekał na dalszą część zdania, ale ta nie nadchodziła, więc musiał się odezwać.  
                    - Wolisz, żebym mówił ci po imieniu? Niektórzy tego nie lubią, wolą być bardziej oficjalni, bądź… wymyślić coś swojego – podjął i jako że nie doczekał się odpowiedzi na jedno ze swoich pytań, sam sięgnął do swojego rozporka, ale wtedy też mężczyzna znalazł się przy nim i chwycił go za ręce, zatrzymując.  
                    - Poczekaj, kruszynko. Loki, tak? – Loki kiwnął głową. – Posłuchaj, Loki. Albo wiesz co? Najpierw usiądźmy. Porozmawiajmy.  
                    - Chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytał, jakby się upewniając. Słyszał o takich, chcieli jedynie się wygadać. Opowiedzieć swoją historię, bądź podzielić się czymś wstydliwym, czymś, co im ciążyło, a nie odważyliby się powiedzieć o tym komuś innemu, chociaż nie podejrzewał, że ten mężczyzna okaże się jednym z nich.  
                    - Tak, właśnie – odpowiedział, a Loki kiwnął głową i podszedł do kanapy, na której usiadł. Obok usiadł Tony, ale niezbyt blisko, zachowując pewną odległość między nimi. Loki pomyślał o tym, że chyba dzisiaj wyjątkowo mu się poszczęściło, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, o co powinien zapytać.   
                    - Zanim zaczniesz, chcę tylko, żebyś miał tę świadomość, że skoro jesteś klientem, to będziesz musiał zapłacić, nawet jeśli nie chcesz…  
                    - Spokojnie – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Zapłacę ci. To pewnie dość nietypowe, więc mogę zapłacić ci nawet więcej.  
                    Loki kiwnął głową, ale więcej nie poruszył tego tematu. Wiedział już wszystko, co chciał.  
                    - Więc co takiego chcesz mi powiedzieć? Możesz się położyć, możesz położyć mi głowę na kolanach, jeśli chcesz, powinno być przyjemniej – zaproponował, klepiąc dłonią w swoje udo.   
                    - Tak, to chyba będzie w porządku – odparł Tony po chwili zastanowienia i wciągnął nogi na kanapę. – Mogę?  
                    Loki kiwnął głową, w duchu naprawdę dziękując, że dzisiaj akurat trafił na kogoś takiego. Podobna sytuacja zdarzyła mu się po raz drugi i było to naprawdę cudowną odmianą.  
                    Mężczyzna ułożył zaraz głowę na jego kolanach, a Loki od razu zaczął powoli przeczesywać jego włosy, bawiąc się kosmykami. Większość osób to lubiła, więc zaryzykował, a że nie usłyszał protestu, to nie przerywał. Tony zamknął oczy i cicho westchnął, więc Loki podejrzewał, że trafił z tym gestem. Cóż, w końcu kiedy trafia się taka sytuacja, trzeba z niej skorzystać najbardziej, jak można i wycisnąć wszystko, bo być może dzięki byciu miłym dostanie za to jeszcze coś ekstra. A teraz naprawdę nie było potrzeby, żeby się szarpać, musiał przyznać, że to było naprawdę miłe i tak odmienne od tego, co działo się ostatnio.  
                    - Więc… chcesz opowiedzieć o sobie? Co to takiego? Trudne dzieciństwo? A może coś, co zrobiłeś stosunkowo niedawno? – zapytał łagodnym tonem głosu, kiedy milczenie się przeciągało, a został nauczony, że taka cisza nie może panować zbyt długo, jedynym wyjątkiem była prośba klienta o to. A ta nie padła, dlatego też musiał utrzymać jakąkolwiek rozmowę.  
                    - Wiesz, nie jestem zbyt dobry w opowiadaniu.  
                    - To nic, nie każdy musi być w tym dobry – odpowiedział od razu. – Nie musisz się spieszyć i możesz mówić chaotycznie, nadążę.  
                    Zobaczył, jak na twarzy Tony’ego maluje się lekki uśmiech.  
                    - Bardziej chodziło mi o to, że skoro ja nie jestem dobry w opowiadaniu, to może ty jesteś lepszy – powiedział po chwili mężczyzna, a Loki delikatnie uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego. – Mogę cię zapytać o kilka rzeczy?  
                    Wahał się przez chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego te pytania mogły dotyczyć. Zazwyczaj nie lubił odpowiadać na żadne, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o niego, ale w końcu zgodził się.  
                    - Świetnie – powiedział Tony, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź. – Więc jakie by tu pierwsze… o, to będzie w porządku. Ile masz lat?  
                    Loki właściwie nie był tym zaskoczony. Dość często o to pytali, czasami z ciekawości, a czasami… z preferencji.  
                    - Dwadzieścia jeden – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i zobaczył, jak mężczyzna ściąga brwi.  
                    - Wow, jesteś naprawdę młody.  
                    Są młodsi, cisnęło mu się na usta, ale powstrzymał się. W końcu nie każdy powinien o tym wiedzieć, nigdy nie wiadomo na kogo się trafi.   
                    - W porządku, kruszynko – podjął po chwili mężczyzna. – Długo w tym siedzisz? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto ma z tym styczność po raz pierwszy, bez obrazy.  
                    Loki ponownie się zawahał. Nie podobało mu się to pytanie, właściwie to ono nie podobało mu się bardziej, niż to, co mężczyzna powiedział później. Fakt, pewnie nie wyglądał na takiego, który jest w tej pracy pierwszy tydzień.  
                    - Trzy lata – odpowiedział w końcu, chociaż zdecydowanie ciszej, niż wcześniej. Tony zagwizdał i otworzył oczy, spoglądając na niego.   
                    - Osiemnaście lat, kiedy zacząłeś, to naprawdę niesamowicie młody wiek. Niepełnoletni, no ładnie. Ale pewnie miałeś swoje powody. I zapewne niektórzy zaczynają jeszcze szybciej.  
                    Loki spiął się, słysząc to wszystko. Bardzo nie podobało się mu się, do czego ta rozmowa może zmierzać. Mężczyzna chyba to wyczuł, bo ponownie zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho, jakby odpuszczając.  
                    - Spokojnie, nie mnie to oceniać – dodał po chwili. – Chociaż smuci mnie fakt, jak czasami wyglądasz po… takim spotkaniu.  
                    - Inwigilujesz mnie?   
                    - Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób. Bardziej obserwuję. – Loki prychnął nagle, przestając bawić się jego włosami.  
                    - Zauważyłem. Robiłeś to w kawiarni. Po co ten cały teatrzyk?   
                    - Uspokój się, kruszynko. – Tony podniósł się z jego kolan, siadając obok na kanapie, ale przekręcił się tak, by siedzieć do Lokiego bardziej przodem, niż bokiem. – Nie jestem wrogiem, chcę pomóc, to wszystko.   
                    Powstrzymał się, by nie prychnąć raz jeszcze, zamiast tego zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
                    - I jak chcesz to zrobić? Wygłosisz mi motywującą gadkę o tym, że mogę zrobić więcej, niż to? Daruj sobie, nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać.  
                    - To była jedna z opcji, ale widzę, że nie podziała. – Tony westchnął cicho. – Ale mogę zaproponować ci bardziej materialną pomoc.   
                    Pewnie jeszcze dwa lata temu od razu by go to zainteresowało, ale zbyt długo znał to wszystko, by nie wiedzieć, co może się pod tym kryć. Było kilka opcji, z jedną z nich właśnie się borykał. Zapożyczył się, a teraz musiał to spłacać, odpracowując w ten sposób. Istniała jeszcze możliwość wpadnięcia w coś gorszego, a najczarniejszym scenariuszem byli ci wszyscy nielegalni sprzedawcy organów, ludzi, wszystkiego, co da się sprzedać na czarnym rynku.   
                    - Dzięki, ale nie jestem zainteresowany twoją ofertą – odpowiedział, zakładając nogę na nogę.  
                    - Nawet jej nie usłyszałeś, kruszynko.  
                    - Powiedziałem. Nie interesuje mnie cokolwiek, co chcesz mi zaproponować.  
                    Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale Tony w końcu odpuścił. Zrobił minę, która jednoznacznie mówiła „w porządku, wygrałeś”.   
                    - Okej, rozumiem, pewnie jest za wcześnie. Musisz się przekonać co do mnie. Może poznać mnie trochę bliżej – powiedział mężczyzna, a Loki zmrużył oczy. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko coraz bardziej. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, nadal nie zamierzam ci zrobić krzywdy.   
                    Powstrzymał się od teatralnego przewrócenia oczami i odwrócił wzrok.  
                    - Mówił ci ktoś, że masz niesamowite oczy? Wiesz, że jedynie trzy procent populacji ma zielony kolor tęczówek? – zapytał nagle Tony i Loki ponownie na niego spojrzał, teraz już łagodniej.   
                    - Niezły tekst, mówisz to wszystkim zielonookim dziwkom, które spotkasz?  
                    - Pokazujesz pazurki, co? Nieźle, podoba mi się. – Na twarzy Tony’ego pojawił się lekki, nieco zadziorny uśmiech. – Ale nie. Zazwyczaj nie zwracam uwagi na takie rzeczy, ale to pierwsze, co się zauważa w twojej twarzy. Mam lepsze teksty na podryw.  
                    - Na podryw? Próbujesz mnie poderwać?  
                    - Być może – odpowiedział, a Loki parsknął czymś w rodzaju śmiechu. – Ale czekaj, mam jeden. Byłoby naprawdę świetnie patrzeć w te oczy, podczas pocałunku. Hę? I co ty na to?  
                    - Nie całuję się z klientami – odpowiedział od razu.  
                    - Zapłacę dodatkowo.  
                    - Niezależnie od sumy, nie robię tego. I myślę, że nasz czas dobiegł końca – powiedział, podnosząc się z kanapy, ale zatrzymała do dłoń mężczyzny, która zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka.  
                    - Nie, nie, nie, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, kruszynko. Usiądź grzecznie, a najlepiej się połóż. – Loki zacisnął zęby. No tak, mógł się domyślić, że tacy jak on nie przychodzili po samą rozmowę. Jednak kolejne słowa mężczyzny naprawdę go zaskoczyły. – Mała zamiana ról, połóż mi głowę na kolanach. Przyda ci się odpoczynek, wyglądasz na śmiertelnie zmęczonego.   
                    Nie protestował, kiedy Tony przyciągnął go do siebie. Położył się, układając głowę na jego kolanach, tak jak chciał mężczyzna. Po chwili wahania zamknął oczy i poczuł, że tak jak on wcześniej, Tony zaczyna bawić się jego włosami. I teraz już chyba wiedział, dlaczego większość tak to lubiła. To było naprawdę miłe uczucie.  
                    - Nie skrzywdzę cię, Loki – usłyszał po chwili. – Powiem ci coś. Kiedyś ktoś uratował mi tyłek. Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły, ale najważniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, co po tym powiedział.   
                    - Co takiego? – zapytał cicho, czując, jak nagle wszelka złość z niego schodzi. Naprawdę się uspokajał, a nie czuł się tak już od… naprawdę bardzo dawna.   
                    - Powiedział, że teraz moja kolej na uratowanie kogoś. Wtedy nie zrozumiałem, o co dokładnie mu chodzi. A wiesz, nieskromnie powiem, że jestem geniuszem, więc bardzo mnie to wkurwiało, szczególnie, że na moje wszelkie pytania odpowiadał jedynie „będziesz wiedział, co robić, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora”. I wiesz co?   
                    - Jak powiesz, że to ja jestem tą odpowiednią porą, to powiem ci, że to naprawdę najgłupszy sposób na podryw, jaki słyszałem.  
                    Tony roześmiał się cicho i owinął kosmyk jego ciemnych włosów wokół swojego palca.  
                    - Nie. Stwierdziłem, że gościu naprawdę nieźle zachlał, bo wszystko działo się w pubie i poszedłem stamtąd w pizdu. Tydzień później zamknęli ten pub. A to było moje ulubione miejsce do picia – dokończył Tony, a Loki uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – I wiesz, jaki z tego morał?  
                    - Oświeć mnie.  
                    - Nigdy nie wdawaj się w bójki po pijaku, bo doczepi się do ciebie jakiś menel, a później zamkną ci ulubiony pub, bo za dużo w nim rozrób.   
                    - A może, nie pij tak dużo, by jakiś menel musiał ci ratować dupę?  
                    - Też ładnie – odpowiedział Tony, nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia. Nawet Loki nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – A teraz odpoczywaj. Masz niepowtarzalną okazję wyspać się na najwygodniejszych kolanach na świecie i do tego jeszcze ci za to zapłacę, więc korzystaj. I nie odpowiadaj, bo podejrzewam, że nawiązałbyś do tego fragmentu o wygodzie.  
                    Loki uśmiechnął się szerzej, chociaż nie wiedział, że jeszcze to potrafi. Ale już nic nie mówił, idąc za radą tego nieco zwariowanego faceta i zaczął zasypiać.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie opóźnienie. I naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak to najlepiej dzielić...

                    Poczuł, jak coś delikatnie przesuwa się po jego policzku i zamruczał cicho, układając się nieco wygodniej. Później dłoń – bo musiała być to dłoń, nie miał wątpliwości – przesunęła się na jego włosy, a on ponownie zamruczał, starając się wrócić do snu. Spało mu się tak przyjemnie, a budzik jeszcze nie zadzwonił. Poza tym to, co robiła ta dłoń, do kogokolwiek należała, było naprawdę przyjemne i teraz nie miało większego znaczenia, kto siedzi obok niego. Chociaż po chwili wydało mu się to dość dziwne. Raczej nigdy nie budził się w takich warunkach, kiedy ktoś obchodził się z nim tak łagodnie. Ale czy to miało jakieś znaczenie, skoro było mu tak przyjemnie? Ponownie wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy dłoń przeczesała jego włosy, ale gdy palce nagle skierowały się do jego ust, momentalnie otworzył oczy i poderwał się, niemal całkowicie rozbudzony.  
                    - Spokojnie, kruszynko – powiedział Tony, unosząc ręce w górę, jakby Loki mierzył do niego z broni, a on się poddawał. – Nic się nie dzieje.   
                    - Która godzina? – zapytał, bo to było pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl, kiedy już rozeznał się w sytuacji. Jak długo tutaj był?  
                    - Naprawdę byłeś zmęczony. Odpłynąłeś niemal od razu i spałeś przez cztery godziny – odpowiedział Tony. – A tak swoją drogą… niezły z ciebie kotek.  
                    Loki najpierw przeanalizował godzinę, ale w zasadzie nigdzie się przecież nie spieszył, szczególnie w takich okolicznościach. Zazwyczaj po prostu chciał stąd wyjść jak najszybciej, ale była to ucieczka od tego, co się działo, a teraz… w zasadzie nie miał za bardzo przed czym uciekać. Zainteresowały go jednak późniejsze słowa mężczyzny, dlatego spojrzał na niego, delikatnie przechylając głowę w bok i ściągnął brwi.  
                    - Kotek. Bo mruczysz. A przynajmniej mruczałeś przez jakiś czas, zanim się nie obudziłeś. Potrafisz pokazać pazurki, jestem też pewny, że potrafisz dotkliwie ugryźć, ale wystarczy kilka delikatnych pieszczot, a już mruczysz. Jednak da się ciebie ugłaskać.  
                    Loki prychnął na takie porównanie, ale ten odgłos chyba tylko utwierdził mężczyznę w swoim przekonaniu, bo uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.  
                    - Muszę iść – powiedział nagle, podnosząc się z kanapy. Tony, słysząc to wyciągnął portfel. Loki już chciał obliczyć, ile powinien od niego wziąć, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, mężczyzna podał mu plik banknotów. Spojrzał na pieniądze, widząc, że suma jest o wiele większa, niż śmiałby powiedzieć, dlatego przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na wyciągniętą rękę mężczyzny.  
                    - Za mało? – zapytał Tony i dopiero wtedy Loki wziął od niego pieniądze, kręcąc głową na boki. – Mówiłem, że zapłacę więcej. Poza tym spędziłeś ze mną prawie pięć godzin, podejrzewam, że to więcej, niż trwa to zazwyczaj.  
                    Kiwnął głową, chowając pieniądze do kieszeni spodni.  
                    - Byłoby więcej, gdybyś zdecydował się na pocałunek – dodał po chwili mężczyzna i Loki spojrzał na niego, przez chwilę jakby rozważał to w myślach.  
                    - Nie, już mówiłem. Nie całuję się z klientami – powiedział z naciskiem. – Dzięki za… no wiesz. Pójdę już.  
                    - Możemy się umówić na jutro? – zapytał nagle Tony, kiedy Loki już niemal otworzył drzwi. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do mężczyzny.  
                    - Jutro mnie nie ma.  
                    - Nie, nie. Możemy się umówić na jutro?  
                    Loki przez chwilę patrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc. Rozważał w myślach, czy nie wyraził się dostatecznie jasno, czy może, pomimo deklaracji mężczyzny o byciu geniuszem, to jednak był upośledzony?  
                    - Zapraszam cię na obiad, kolację, śniadanie, albo kolację ze śniadaniem – doprecyzował w końcu Tony, ale Loki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jakby wciąż nie rozumiał.  
                    - Nie – wydusił z siebie w końcu. – Nie spotykam się z nikim poza pracą.  
                    - To nic zobowiązującego, kruszynko. Wiem, że kolacja ze śniadaniem może i tak zabrzmiała, ale pomiędzy jednym, a drugim możesz pospać – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.  
                    - Mówisz poważnie?  
                    - A wyglądam, jakbym żartował? Jasne, że mówię poważnie.  
                    Loki wahał się przez dłuższy moment. Raczej nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego, ale też nie zdarzała mu się wcześniej taka sytuacja. Z jednej strony wciąż szukał tutaj jakiegoś podstępu, no i mężczyzna był irytujący na swój własny sposób, ale z drugiej…   
                    - W porządku, niech będzie – odpowiedział w końcu, wzdychając cicho. – Może być obiad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że te rozdziały są takie krótkie, ale mam chwilowy zastój weny.

                    Tej nocy spał lepiej, niż zazwyczaj. Może to dzięki temu, że wypoczął w dzień, że okazał się on lepszy, niż się zapowiadał, a może to sprawka tego, że jutro i pojutrze ma wolne, udało mu się załatwić je bez większego trudu, chociaż spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej. A może chodziło o obie te rzeczy? Chociaż pewnie to, co go czekało, gdy się obudzi też w jakiś sposób wpłynęło na jego samopoczucie oraz lepszy sen. Zresztą, cokolwiek to było, Loki był rano wdzięczny, że się tak wyspał. Nie musiał zrywać się z samego rana, dlatego pozwolił sobie na spanie do dziesiątej. Z Tonym umówił się na trzynastą, ten miał po niego podjechać, a później… no właśnie, nie chciał zdradzić, co czekało ich później, ale powiedział, że to naprawdę cholernie dobra niespodzianka i właściwie Loki nie miał przeciwwskazań, by mu nie wierzyć. Pytanie tylko, czy owa niespodzianka i Lokiemu się spodoba.  
                    Przedpołudnie spędził w domu. Ostatnio wracał tutaj tylko wieczorem i jedyne o czym marzył, to porządny prysznic i łóżko. Już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się nad przygarnięciem jakiegoś małego zwierzaka, który nie wymagałby zbyt wiele uwagi, ale umiliłby mu ten czas, kiedy jednak siedział w domu i kiedy do niego wracał, szczególnie po tych trudnych dniach, ale sam nie wiedział. To jednak mimo wszystko był obowiązek, no i dodatkowe koszty i chyba tylko dlatego wciąż wstrzymywał się z podjęciem jakiejkolwiek decyzji.  
                    Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i wyłączył telewizor, podnosząc się z kanapy. Poszedł otworzyć, wiedząc kogo się tam spodziewać.  
                    - Cześć. Gotowy? – zapytał od razu Tony, kiedy tylko Loki otworzył mu drzwi.  
                    - Prawie – odpowiedział i ubrał buty oraz kurtkę. – Możemy iść.  
                    Gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie, a Tony odpalił go, pierwsze, co zrobił po tym, to włączenie płyty. Dopiero wtedy ruszył.  
                    - Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał Loki, gdy przyłączyli się do ruchu ulicznego.  
                    - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny – powiedział mężczyzna, kompletnie ignorując jego pytanie. Robił tak od wczoraj. Wymienili się numerami telefonów i przez cały wczorajszy wieczór Loki starał się dowiedzieć, jakie to miejsce Tony sobie wymyślił, ale ten nie powiedział ani słowa na ten temat. Loki przewrócił teatralnie oczami, ale stwierdził, że niedługo i tak się dowie, więc zostawi to na razie w spokoju, chociaż musiał przyznać, że naprawdę go to ciekawiło.  
                    Przez całą drogę prowadzili luźną rozmowę, a właściwie w większości Tony mówił. Jednak nie wchodził już na te rejony, na które Loki nie chciał rozmawiać, co ten przyjął z ogromną ulgą. Trochę obawiał się tego, że gdy tylko ponownie się spotkają, mężczyzna od razu zarzuci go gradem pytań, na które Loki nie chciał odpowiadać.  
                    - To całkiem niezły film. Dość oklepany, ale z braku lepszych zajęć można obejrzeć, dla zabicia czasu – podsumował Tony i Loki właściwie chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie zdążył. – Jesteśmy.  
                    Przeniósł wzrok z twarzy mężczyzny na przednią szybę i… przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Pałacyk w środku lasu to naprawdę nie było to, czego mógł się spodziewać. Cóż, musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to wszystko naprawdę ładnie, niemal bajecznie, jak w filmach animowanych dla dzieci, to było pierwsze jego skojarzenie, ale…  
                    - Mogłeś powiedzieć, że jedziemy do takiego miejsca. Ubrałbym coś lepszego, niż jeansy i zwykła koszulka – powiedział w końcu, wciąż patrząc w stronę budynku.  
                    - Spokojnie, nie ma tam nikogo, kto mógłby ci zwrócić na to uwagę. Poza służbą, ale oni też tego nie zrobią – odpowiedział Tony, odpinając pasy i otwierając drzwi po swojej stronie. Loki poszedł w jego ślady i również wysiadł z auta.  
                    - Jak to „nie ma tam nikogo”? Wynająłeś restaurację? Pokój? – zapytał, idąc wraz z mężczyzną w kierunku pałacyku.  
                    - Lepiej. Wynająłem całość.

                    Tak, jak Tony mówił, w środku nie było nikogo, poza nimi oraz służbą. Od razu przeszli do sali jadalnej, a właściwie restauracji znajdującej się na parterze po lewej stronie, gdzie zjedli naprawdę pyszny obiad. Później Tony zaproponował, że go oprowadzi, chociaż, kiedy tylko opuścili pomieszczenie, w którym byli, przyznał się, że jest tutaj po raz pierwszy, więc może być kiepskim przewodnikiem. Jednak Lokiemu absolutnie to nie przeszkadzało. Całe to miejsce było, jak z bajki i chociaż nie podejrzewał się o to, to bardzo spodobały mu się takie klimaty. Pałacyk wyglądał przecudownie, właściwie mógłby go laicko określić mianem hotelu, gdyż na pierwszym oraz drugim piętrze znajdowały się po cztery pokoje, w których można było się zatrzymać. Tony wytłumaczył mu, że zazwyczaj wynajmuje się go na różne przyjęcia, na dole, za restauracją była sala bankietowa, a gdy goście byli zmęczeni, chcieli odpocząć, bądź przyjęcie dobiegło końca, to właśnie na górze były od tego pokoje. I jak się szybko okazało, były one niezwykle pięknie urządzone. Lokiemu przychodziło na myśl tylko jedno słowo, gdy je oglądali – królewskie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A co to? Nowy rozdział?  
> Napisany już daaaawno temu, zapomniany w odmętach laptopa, jak całe opowiadanie. Obiecuję, że kiedyś, kiedyś, kiedyś nadrobię wszystkie zaległości w opowiadaniach. Na razie potrzebuję przerwy od ironfrosta, miejmy nadzieję, że niezbyt długiej.   
> Tak więc nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział, dlatego... nacieszcie się chociaż tym.

                    - I jak ci się podoba to wszystko? – zapytał Tony, siadając wygodnie na wielkim łóżku. Po obejrzeniu wszystkich pokoi, Loki w końcu zdecydował się, który podobał mu się najbardziej i w tym właśnie teraz siedzieli.  
                    - To wszystko tylko na jeden obiad?   
                    - Nie. Wynająłem go do jutra włącznie, mając nadzieję, że wiedząc, ile musiałem się natrudzić, by nie było tutaj nikogo, docenisz mój trud i jednak zdecydujesz się na tę kolację ze śniadaniem – odparł mężczyzna, szczerząc się, a Loki westchnął cicho, chociaż lekko się przy tym uśmiechnął. Już wiedział, że się zgodzi.  
                    - Przemyślę to – odparł i po chwili po prostu rozłożył się na łóżku. Było niesamowicie wygodne, a pościel była przyjemnie miękka. – Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że jeśli próbujesz mnie w ten sposób poderwać, panie-szastam-kasą-na-lewo-i-prawo-by-zrobić-wrażenie, to przyznaję… nie jest tak źle.  
                    - Zasłużyłem na buziaka? – zapytał, a Loki otworzył oczy, by na niego spojrzeć. Mężczyzna wciąż siedział obok niego, ale teraz odwrócił się, by być przodem. Zielone oczy przez chwilę mierzyły go, jakby próbowały odkryć to, co może się pod tym kryć.  
                    - Być może, ale ja ci go nie dam – odpowiedział w końcu, a pomiędzy brwiami Tony’ego pojawiła się zmarszczka.   
                    - Nie jesteś w pracy. Poza tym… czemu nie chcesz się całować? Obrzydza cię to, czy może dlatego, że jest to intymne i zazwyczaj całuje się osoby, które coś dla nas znaczą? – zapytał nagle Tony, a Loki podniósł się do siadu, poważniejąc.  
                    - Posłuchaj uważnie, bo nie chcę tego powtarzać. Nie całuję się, bo nie. Po prostu tego nie robię, nie chcę. Z osobistych powodów, chociaż być może jest w tym coś z tego, co mówiłeś. Intymność, na pewno, stwarza więź, a to jest niepotrzebne. Zresztą… dziwi mnie po co to wszystko? I dla kogo? Takich jak ja po prostu się nie podrywa, nie stworzę nigdy zdrowego, opierającego się na zaufaniu związku. Poza tym nie jest mi to potrzebne. Nauczyłem się, że coś takiego, jak miłość po prostu nie istnieje. Seks to nie jest coś, co można wzniośle nazwać dowodem miłości, czy czymś takim. Jest po prostu potrzebą. Ludzką potrzebą, jak inne. Głód, pragnienie… seks. Nic więcej, nie ma w tym nic głębokiego, to po prostu… potrzeba, to wszystko.   
                    Tony wysłuchał go, nie przerywając i patrząc na niego w wyjątkowym skupieniu. Dopiero, kiedy Loki skończył, ściągnął brwi dość mocno, jakby rozważał to, co właśnie usłyszał.  
                    - Więc skoro sądzisz, że miłości nie ma, to po co zapieranie się, by się nie całować, skoro to i tak nic nie znaczy? – zapytał w końcu, a Loki westchnął głośno, jakby tłumaczył coś mało pojętnemu dziecku. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zbliżył twarz do twarzy mężczyzny. Na tyle blisko, że gdyby Tony przysunął się nieco bliżej, to ich usta stykałyby się. Loki rozchylił delikatnie wargi i nieco zmrużył oczy, jakby właśnie zamierzał go pocałować. Przysunął się nawet i kilka milimetrów, ale zaraz przekręcił głowę odrobinę w bok i otarł się policzkiem o zarost mężczyzny. Zrobił to bardzo powoli i Tony czuł, że jak już wcześniej zrobiło mu się cieplej, gdy Loki tak się zbliżył, tak teraz miał wrażenie, że ktoś nastawił ogrzewanie na najwyższy stopień. To, co robił Loki było… niesamowicie kokieteryjnie, musiał to przyznać, chociaż domyślał się, że każdy gest, każdy ruch był wyćwiczony przez lata i dokładnie przemyślany, to w tym momencie przestało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie wiedział, że od czegoś takiego – chociaż w końcu nie działo się właściwie nic – atmosfera może się tak podnieść. Ale wtedy też Loki odsunął się i ponownie położył na łóżku.   
                    - Wow, to było… – zaczął, przełykając wcześniej ślinę.  
                    - Jeśli chcesz mnie po prostu przelecieć, to miałeś do tego okazję wczoraj. I wciąż ją masz. Pojutrze jestem w pracy. A jeśli liczyłeś na darmowy seks, to… źle trafiłeś – przerwał mu Loki. – Chociaż trudno byłoby to określić, jako darmowy. Jestem pewny, że wynajęcie tego pałacyku kosztowało cię więcej.  
                    - Loki, nie chodzi tutaj o seks, chociaż nie powiem, jest to strasznie kuszące.  
                    - Więc o co? Najpierw mnie obserwujesz, później nagle zjawiasz się, jako mój klient, a teraz to wszystko – powiedział, robiąc ręką w powietrzu półokrąg. – O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?  
                    - Chcę pomóc, już mówiłem. Chcę, żebyś mnie poznał, przekonał się co do mnie.   
                    - I co dalej? – zapytał, jednak po tym zapadła dłuższa cisza. Tony w końcu wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Loki był pewny, że nie była to odpowiedź, której z początku chciał udzielić. Wiedział, że za tym wszystkim musiało się coś kryć. Nie wiedział tylko co i czy aby na pewno chciał się dowiedzieć.   



End file.
